Marigold Macaron Feathersweet
Marigold Macaron Feathersweet is a 13 year old Halfblood 3rd year student at Hogwarts. She is the youngest daughter of the current head of the Feathersweet household. The Feathersweet's are a long established magical Candy and sweets making family. Known for their amazing candies, chocolates and baked sweets. ('''OOC Note: '''This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)''' ('''OOC Note 2: 'Flickr account ')'' Biography Family Her father Basil is heir to the Feathersweet Candy family. Like most of the food making clan he was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Her mother, Fiona, however was a Ravenclaw a year a head of Basil. They met one night when he was in the kitchens of the castle making some magic cream cheese mints for a friend with really bad breath, tasty sweet melt in your mouth confections that also cleaned ones teeth and breath.. She was sneaking in after some cupcakes. It took a bit but by the time She graduated the two where in love and married the year after Basil graduated. Basil went to learn more of the business he was to take over in due time while Fiona chose to travel the world to help the family out by learning new candy types, both muggle and magical, from other parts of the world. She wrote about these travels in a set of travel books. Some time after the two had been married they had their first child. Marigolds older sister Gardenia Ambrosia Feathersweet. Naming her after Fiona's favorite flower and an American fruit treat that Fiona had learned of, or the nectar of the Greek gods. Depending on who you ask. Marigold was born two years later. And was named for a small flower Fiona was fond of and the fancy french confection. The family lives in a centuries old manor house on the outskirts of Keswick, England. Early Life Marigold arrived into the Feathersweet family on a chilly late November day shortly before the family started to gear up for the winter holidays and all the candy and treat making that involves. Her first showing of magic happened when she was old enough to be given the sweet treat that she is named for. She was so delighted by how it tasted she not only started to float from joy but sparkles of light appeared about her twinkling. Life at the Feathersweet manor is filled with sweet smells, lots of love and sweet treats. The family does however work to make sure none of them over eat to the point of getting sick of candy or their teeth going bad. Despite all the sweets about they strive to eat healthy alongside all the sugar. She and her sister enjoyed games, learning to make candy and pastries, Exploring the countryside and just generally having a grand childhood. Among the many childhood activities the young girl enjoyed, her two most favorite, aside from learning to make candy, was playing with her Pygmy puffs and playing gobstones, a magical game much like muggle Marbles. She has a large selection of the small fluffy critters and a special set of gobstones that instead of the normal metal look, are made to look like different round hard candies. Gardenia then went off to Hogwarts when she turned eleven, and Mari missed her dearly. Gardenia was sorted into Hufflepuff, upholding the family tradition of being a member of that house. Acceptance at Hogwarts The arrival of her letter was met with much joy, despite being expected. It was then during holiday shopping that the family went to get Marigolds wand. The 13 inch Apple wood wand has the core of a phoenix feather. The handle however, is carved to look like someone wrapped it with candy dots and then twisted some red licorice around it. A fact which utterly delighted her. In the week leading up to her heading off for her first year at Hogwarts, that she was told that while the castle does let students take Pygmy puffs as a pet, she had to pick JUST ONE of her many. At that time being unable to choose, she left them all behind. And then the great day came and she boarded the train with her sister and their trunks and headed off to the castle in Scotland. The little badger a bundle of nerves at the thought of her sorting. Terrified that she'd get separated from her beloved sister. Life at Hogwarts Her fears were quite unfounded as she was soon also sorted into the house of Helga. She was ecstatic about this even if it was expected from someone with her last name. Off she happily went to go sit with her sister and soon to be new friends at the golden table. She soon learned that many people call her family the Candy Badgers and her and her sister became known as the Candy Princesses. Years 1 2024 - 2025 Her first year at the castle ended up being quite a bit of a handful. First came the long gallery take over of Edna the Plant. Easy enough to avoid. But that was Soon followed by the Vampire attacks. While she managed to stay out of the way of those, they did affect her house hard as many of the victims where from it. She chose to stay safe and out of the way in the commons or the kitchens for the most part. Even attempted to experiment with some garlic candy but that did not turn out that well. Winter break came and the girls went home to spend it with their family. The younger one full of stories of her first months at the Castle. The werewolf troubles that started that late winter did not ever affect her personally. Though she was wary of going outside alone. She saw housemates and the others affected by the crazed dark werewolf witch Lovelace. But she also saw how the outed student werewolf Persephone acted even before it was known what she was, and read up on others and chose to side with those that believe that werewolves are just people who need to be helped and are not beasts that need to be killed. During the wolf invasion she wisely stayed in her commons when the explosion happened. only Venturing out at the end of it all, after Lovelace was dead, to try to help comfort people in the ward. The school year ended with the great Hufflepuff disappointment. And while she was sad over that mess, she knew she had 6 more years to get the gold to fly in the great hall. On the train ride home for the summer that year. Someone offered her Bertie Botts beans and the feud between her family and the Botts became known to more then a small handful. as she threw the beans across the compartment. Summer Most of her summer break was spent at home working to perfect the delicate cookie she was named after. Macarons are not an easy treat to make and she worked hard to get them down perfectly. Using muggle means as she is not old enough to use magic at home yet. But soon the kitchen counters at Feathersweet manor where covered in trays and trays of them. She loves how versatile they are and how you can make them in many flavors and with different fillings. Once she had the base method down many experiments in flavors, colors and decorations started. Towards the end of it though she did venture out of the manor to attend the birthday party of a student from her year, Drayan Ashworth. He's one of the youngest, if not the youngest of their year. She brought with her boxes of Macarons and then taught Drayan and his brother Lex, also in their year and a few weeks older than her, to make S'mores. The Ashworth family is a very large, very well known Pureblood family that hosts galas and other events often at their estate called Shadowgrove. This was her first time going there, but would not be her last. Years 2 2025 - 2026 September rolls around and it's time to go back to Hogwarts for her Second year! Fall The fall of her second year is a rather calm one. Especially compared to her first year. Nothing grew too big, nothing invades and attacks the castle. Just, a calm fall. She goes to the Halloween Bash as a fairy instead of following the theme of vampires in Venice. In late November of this year she officially became a teenager. She celebrated her 13th birthday in Hogsmeade with her family in her Aunt Taffy's apartment over Honeydukes as it fell two days before November's Hogsmeade weekend. The School year did bring about one other change. The young badger started to look towards boys. A few catching her eyes. But not many showing interest back. Winter before break Between the start of winter and the start of winter break was only a few short weeks. She enjoyed the fete that the Head students and prefects threw for the school and then set to getting ready for the big Formal Winter Ball. That year she lived up to her Candy Princess nickname and went in a big blue princess dress. She loved how it swirled around her feet as she walked. It was at this dance that some things started to change in her life. As she managed to dance with not just one, but two boys! The same Ashworth brothers she spent time with at the end of summer. Lex and Drayan. It was after this night that she realized she quite smitten with both of the brothers. Winter break The Christmas Holiday the Sisters stayed in the castle instead of going home to the manor in Keswick. This was at their parents request so they could be near their Aunt Taffy over break. Whom they said was lonely and would like to have family near. As during break the normal rules about Hogsmeade where lifted they would go over in the day time to spend time with her and help her run the shop in one of the busiest times of the year. When not at the shop they would explore the castle in ways they could not when classes were in session. Sometimes putting on old fashioned gowns and pretending to be princesses. Many hours where also spent in the kitchens making treats for friends. They did skip out on the Annual Christmas feast in the castle as their entire family came to Taffy's apartment for their own celebration. Many sweet foods and gifts abounded. A few days after Christmas was the next time she would go to the Ashworth's home via the floo in her Aunt Taffy's apartment, For their annual Winter Gala. Again she chose a poofy princess style gown, and laden with gifts for both the kids and adults she arrived looking for the boys. She found Lex first and he was not his normal self. Shortly after the start of break it seems both he and Drayan took a very old ageing potion in an attempt to get past an age line, but fell just short of the mark. The brothers now looked as they would be at the age of 16. And where both quite a bit taller than her. They also where not sure just when the potion would wear off due to the age of it. At first she was confused and then upset by the change as dancing with either of them would be difficult. But then Lex said there was still some potion left and offered to find it and have Drayan adjust it some so she would look their age with them. Needless to say it did not take much to convince her to try this. And so off they went to get it and have her take it. As the trace keeping her from performing magic did not trigger at the home of a large well known pureblood family she managed to sneak in a spell to make her gown bigger, and wore one of their coats over her till the potion took effect It took only a moment for the effects to take place and she grew into her 16 year old body. And discovered that she was not going to be a tiny girl. Short yes, but on the plump sized and no longer able to see her feet easily. A few more adjustments to her clothing and Drayan then whisked her off for a dance while Lex worked to distract their mother from finding out TO soon. She ended up staying the rest of the break at Shadowgrove, with her parents permission, who did not know what had happened to her. She found the time there quite pleasant, and the company more so, if not just a bit confusing as with the 16 year old body came changes in how she felt around the boys. New Years was spent there and then the day before school was to start up she flooed back to her Aunt Taffy's apartment and she returned to the castle. Winter After break The first couple of weeks back where, challenging, as all three of them had to deal with the comments about their looks. Most just wanted to know what happened and how long it would last. Though one older Slytherin whom she had never seen before didn't believe her age and, thankfully the boys came to her rescue and took care of the issue. The only other issue to come up before the potion wore off would have happened with or without it. The boy's older sister, Verity, got a bit over protective and threatened her if she hurt them. She kept that a secret from the boys and her sister for several weeks. None where happy when they found out and Lex got quite angry with his sister for it. Which unknown to either of them she saw. Several days later some things started to be worked out. Maris still slightly scared of Verity but not quite terrified like she was. Happier things came about after they all returned to looking their correct ages. The boys used the Owl Posts annual Valentines Rose grams to ask her to the Hearty Party in February. Which she accepted. She spent days with her sister going through catalogs to find just the right dress for it. In the end choosing a layered gown in teal, Which was starting to become her favorite color and had an animated plus bird following her about carrying the sash. The all arrived later in the night, letting it get less crowded. And had an enjoyable time together. And before the dance she spent some time taking care of Drayan's Pygmy puff Einstein. Doing so made her miss hers back home badly and so she finally made up her mind on which one to bring over. She owled her aunt who flooed to the manor and brought back her rainbow colored puff named Skittles. Skittles has since been introduced to both of the boys puffs, Einstein and Lex's Bruiser. And after a bit of a rocky start, seem to be getting along well. The sweet times would soon end though, at least briefly. Just a few short days after the dance Lex ended up in the ward. Deathly ill. Mari sat with him as much as possible and brought him food. At the time she thought he was just very sick. She would later learn, he had been poisoned on the night of the full moon. By someone trying to take out the schools werewolves with beef jerky tainted with aconite. He and the other that has also eaten the jerky recovered though. Then soon after that, Abi, the other one who was poisoned asked Mari how Lex kept being a werewolf a secret. She thought Mari knew already, which she did not. She stupidly went and asked the boys about it and they had their first fight. As Marigold should have waited for Lex to tell her himself. But the fight lasted only for the time it happened. And the next day the trio was once again friends. Spring Spring arrived and Marigold was happy to be able to get out of the castle without freezing. With this change of weather Marigold had the idea to learn to defend herself without her wand in case she ever gets it knocked out of her hand, again. So she turned to Lex, who knows some Martial arts, to teach her. He agreed and his first lesson was learning to balance properly. This ended up with her falling in the lake a lot. Alongside Drayan who was also leaning. Over time she's gotten better at it though. She also started up a special secret project she wanted to do. She set about to develop special macrons for the werewolves, well Lex specifically but she would of course make enough for the others. Ones with a savory meat flavor and no sugar in it, as that might interfere with their potion. She enlisted Morgan_Maldive's help with this project, as his animgaus ability to turn into a large dog would let her know if the taste would be appealing to canines. She had one experimental batch almost ready before the first moon after she learned about Lex. But the day she was to go finish them to give to them she walked into the kitchen to see them burned to a crisp. Each month for the rest of the school year she would attempt to make them, getting better and better at creating the twist on an already difficult delicacy, but each morning after leaving the shells out to harden overnight, shed walk in and found them burned, with the house elves unsure just what happened. It was also during early spring when a trio of bullies set their sights on her. A group of triplets that are cousins to the boys. The side of the Ashworth family that three blondes are from does not get along with the boys side at all. And they saw a target in her with her friendship with them. The eldest of the three, Asher, even managed to find just the right thing to say to her that it became the source of her boggart . Which she then overcame after facing it in class thanks to Lex. Spring carried on, with fun news like the announcement in Hogsmeade of the World Quidditch cup. And friendships of all kinds grew stronger. Not only with the boys but others of her year and house. She started to spend full moon nights being spent with her housemate Nate Phoenix, as his girlfriend is Abigail, and they took to sitting up and wishing they could be with their friends in the tower as they turn into wolves. They day Aurors came to try to arrest Fox she had been in the library with Drayan and missed the entire scene at the clock tower courtyard. Hearing about it later upset her, but she had a feeling that Fox was still about someplace watching them. Classes went on and soon time to prep for exams came up. Thanks to all the time spent with Drayan in the library she felt quite confident going into them. End of the Year Feast and Castle attack Marigold was thrilled going into the end of the year feast. Her house was going to get the cup! When the banners changed she let out a cheer with the rest of the house. And then the noises from outside came, and the dragon attacked. She wasn't there for most of it as almost as soon as the chaos started Lex and Drayan where over to her and dragged her out of the hall into the kitchens. The gave her Bruiser and Einstein to watch for them after making sure she was tucked up safe and then took off to find the rest of their family. When she emerged at last after the battle was over, she found her sister first and the two of them made sure that those sleeping in the great hall where fed. Going down to get the uneaten feast still waiting in the kitchens and bringing some of it up. After that she tracked down the boys and all the rest of her friends to make sure they were ok. She learned then that Anton had gotten covered in some of the castle rubble but his brother dug him out. Eventually she would fall asleep in the great hall with the others. The train ride home the next day was, somber and uneventful, thankfully. She found a compartment and spent most of it with the Ashworth boys. Going out every so often to find others. The arrival home was met with lots of hugs and worried comments and then her and her sister went to the manor with their parents. Summer Years 3 2026 - 2027 Fall Winter before break Winter break Winter After break Spring Summer Childhood Home; Feathersweet Manor The old weathered wooden manor house is nestled in the forests near Keswick, England. On the outside it looks like just a normal house, though some of the colors on the inside can be glimpsed through its windows. The grounds about it are vast, with two ponds, a stream and a ring of ancient standing stones that the muggles have not learned about hidden in the forest that hides it. Marigolds room is at the very top in a loft room that she climbs a ladder to access. This is by her choice, she loves it up there. She has access to the flat parts of the roof by climbing out the windows, and so since she had such a small room, her parents set up a tent on one side to give her an expanded "outdoor" area. Physical Appearance Marigold is currently of a slightly shorter than average height for a 13 year old girl and a little on the plump size. She has long honey blond hair that she wears up a lot, usually in some for of pigtails or braids. Her skin is on the paler side but not extremely pale, more a cream color. She has large deep blue eyes. She very rarely is seen in pants, preferring dresses and skirts. Though she does at times wear them. But next to never is seen in Jeans. One might call her a girly tomboy, as she loves to look pretty but then rather forgets to act like a lady in her dresses. Between a combination of just working with chocolate and candy a lot in the kitchens, and a chocolate scented shampoo, the scent of chocolate and candy is nearly always about her. She is also nearly always seen wearing two necklaces. The longer one is a jeweled egg her sister gave her and the other is a string of enamel macrons. Personality Marigold is a bright, bubbly and sometimes hyper girl. She tries to always stay as positive as possible and loves to help people. As well as make treats to share with others to make them happy. When she gets excited, stressed or nervous she has a tendency to babble. Speaking quickly and over explaining whatever it is she is talking about. She cared deeply about her family and her closest friends and tries to make sure they know this by her words and actions towards them. She doesn't tolerate bullies or haters that well. She is, like a proper Hufflepuff, fiercely loyal to her friends. And will go out of her way to make sure they are ok. Skills and Abilities Marigold is currently rather good with charms and transfiguration. But her other magical skills still need a bit of work. Though since she is only 13 the other skills will come along in time. She's also learning to make all manor of candy and sweet baked treats. Both with and without magic. Boggart Marigolds boggart was due to a comment by Asher Ashworth, the blond cousin to the others and neither side of the family gets along. He said she was just a leech to the boys and no one really likes her at all. They assured her it was otherwise. But the comment stuck in her mind in that way of a young teenage girl and festered into a deep fear. Lex was right behind her in the line to face the boggart, and when she was about to go up, he did something he rarely does, and gave her arm a squeeze. This simple gesture from someone that doesn't like touching or being touched bolstered her and proved to her that the fear the boggart presented is unfounded. She was unable to cast the spell to banish the boggart. But she faced it down and instead banished the fear itself inside her. Hobbies and Interests Outside of the obvious vast knowledge and interest Candy and making sweets. Mari loves to play gobstones and has been trying to teach Lex to play it as well. She knows how to dance a little and sings some but is not trained in either. She does like listening to music though. Possessions Wand - 13 inch Apple wood wand has the core of a phoenix feather. Handle looks like candies Necklaces - Jeweled egg Necklace, a gift from her sister, who has a matching one Enamel macarons - gift from her parents upon entering Hogwarts. Pygmy puffs - she has a vast collection of them at home but at the castle just one rainbow furred one named Skittles. Bag - a small candy patterned bag that has the extension spell cast on it. Was gotten in Diagon. Recipe book - a very old battered and stained notebook that has current recipes shes learning and ideas she has for other things in it. Red/blue/yellow notebook - a notebook spelled so she can communicate with Lex and Dray at night or when not near them. The three book set was picked up in Hogsmeade pre-linked via the protean spell. It's striped in their house colors, which for the boys are also their favorite colors. Hers though, is teal green. Gobstone set Her own special made set of Gobstones that look like swirly jawbreakers. Relationships Students Gardenia Feathersweet - her older sister that she adores and looks up to. Aleksei Ashworth - one of her two best friends and she hopes one day more. Among other things about him She adores his playful mischievous side. Drayan Ashworth - the other one of her two best friends and she hopes one day more. His quiet studious side and calmness contrast to both her and Lex's hyperness. It's one of the things she adores about him. Charlotte "Charlie" Merle Charlie is the boy's future sister in law and has helped her out of a few issues. Mari thinks shes fantastic even if she doesn't know her very well. Anton Maldive Nathan Phoenix Abigail Bluetooth Talula Shippe Nicole Phoenix Professors Musibella Amai Ramotswe Joyce Felts-O'Rourke Danica Prialux Adults Magnolia Taffy Feathersweet AKA Aunt Taffy. Mari adores her aunt to bits and pieces. Having her nearby in Hogsmeade is convenient. Even if she can only see her once a month on Hogsmeade weekend visits. The two are very close and Mari enjoys helping her run the store if its needed on those very busy weekends when the school all wants candy for the upcoming months. Taffy also sends her fresh what ever treats are needed. Morgan_Maldive Has become a kinda, unofficial big brother and advice giver to her over a, number of things. Rumors Rumors are sourced from The Owl Post Rumour has it articles and are free to use in Roleplay. 2025 - 2026 That little Candy Hufflepuff danced with TWO Ashworths. Rumour has it the Feathersweet sisters were seen prancing about the halls dressed as princesses. Advantages to having a whole castle to yourself, I guess… The littlest Feathersweet sister must have gotten into the same stuff the younger Ashworths did. She’s not so little right now! WOW There was a lot of blushing going on in the last Owl Post meeting. Rumour has it that the sole female Ashworth tried to get the younger Candy badger off alone. When She refused to go alone a lion prefect and another Ashworth went with them both. Rumour has it the too tall Trio are back to looking like their real ages at last. A previously aged pair of second years are back to normal size and unfortunately back to their expected level of maturity. One set off a dung bomb in class and the other lied to cover for him! All Feathersweets have a secret candy sense and know everyone’s favourite without being told. Rumour has it the Spectacled Ashworth is exploring ways to enhance his height to improve his chances of winning the candy princess’ heart. Rumour has it that the Stinksap bandit attacked his prefect sister in the great hall Tuesday night. Something about she made threats to the younger Candy Badger. What in Merlin’s name happened at the end of Astronomy? Something about a drawing of one Hufflepuff by another Hufflepuff known for being disruptive and then the smell hit. The younger candy badger sure has been spending more time then usual in the kitchens. The Ashworths are going to war against each other over an attack on the candy princess. Rumour Has It soon a 2nd yr Hufflepuff is going to need a life jacket to survive this young love storm. Marigold likes the head boy. Apparently Aisling and the Ashworths all have competition. Rumour has it that a Slytherin was not up on who’s dating or crushing on who when they tried to frame a Badger for passing notes in Theory. That’s a frame job that did not work out as planned. Reports are in from the Library that a pair of first year Snakes tried and failed to make fun of the Candy Badger. Guess some people need to learn to pick their targets better. Rumor has it that a Badger nearly ran out of the castle Sunday night to check on family in Hogsmede. 2026 - 2027 The younger Candy Badger has nearly vanished this summer. Only been seen about a few times, what's going on there? The Candy Badger needs a Jack for her Jill. She fell down a hill into the water after class. The halls of the castle smelled just a bit sweeter on Tuesday when The Candy Badgers Aunt came in to speak at Artifice club. Aleksei Ashworth seems to have his work cut out for him, with a young girl on either side of him at the Halloween bash. Wonder which he will choose or will there be two broken hearts? I heard that a lion wants to work for the Candy badger’s aunt over break. I heard that people that reject offers of Feathersweet fudge are cursed to be grumpy their entire life. There's apparently several of the badger girls that are dateless for the dance. Trivia Marigold's creator subconsciously made her resemble her second favorite female singer, Dolly Parton. This is most noticeable when she is older. It was noticed a while later, but even in the face its there. For the record her favorite female singer is Julie Andrews. Behind the scenes Marigold is an alt of furry/fantasy blogger Softpaw Sommer Blog link. She found the sim on a Muggle Monday to take a tribute photo for Alan Rickman. After exploring it for a blog post she fell in love with the build and decided to join the rp. She also plays Aisling Rose Opal Jones, Magnolia Taffy Feathersweet and Arianna von DracheBlume. As well as a member of the Sim ooc staff as a Head ALO Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students